


Vacances en Provence

by Jay_tective



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: English is not my first language but i did my best, Fluff i guess ?, Holidays in Provence, M/M, Modern AU, it's my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_tective/pseuds/Jay_tective
Summary: Les Amis are going on holidays in the South of France, it's great.





	Vacances en Provence

Les Amis decided to take two weeks of holidays in the South of France, most precisely in Provence. The place they stayed in was perfect for Grantaire : it was in the region where Vincent Van Gogh did a majority of his paintings. The mountains were covered with cypress trees with some smalls river flowing between them, and the wheat field, woah; their color was breathtaking, a soft gold with yet, some reflects of lights that made the beauty of it. Just like the hair of someone Grantaire knew.   
Oh no.   
Even if Grantaire was with him and their friends this holidays it was time for him to forget about his crush and who knows, maybe flirt around if they go out.   
The house they rented was quite big, but the best part was the pool ! Everyone was enjoying it, whether it was to chill on an inflatable mattress or to dive and splash the people taking a nap next to the pool. 

—————

On the second day of their stay Courfeyrac found a place on a beach where it was allowed to do a small fires. So that’s what they were going to do tonight, a fire, with chamallows, beer and some blankets to put on the sand. It was going to be a lovely evening, everyone had a rough year and a night like this was going to cheer people up.   
That night Enjolras and Marius were in charge of starting the fire while everyone started to install their stuff around.   
Courf’ sat between Combeferre and Eponine who was next to Grantaire. Jehan right to Joly and Cosette. After a succesful task done Marius sat next to his girlfriend so the only place left for Enjolras was next to Grantaire.   
Oh noooo no no. Keep a straight face thought Grantaire. Enjolras did not seem to mind that situation even if it was unusual for the two of them to spend time close together. Indeed, during the year Grantaire wasn’t always there to the meetings of les Amis or didn’t seem to be very interested in what Enjolras said, at least that was the leader thought. 

——————

The night went on and for once, Enjolras started to talk to Grantaire first and didn’t want to fight, he just wanted to know more about him.   
« So, R, have you been painting lately ? I haven’t been in your room but since we’re in Provence I thought it may have inspire you !   
Well, it did… I didn’t paint the fields or the meadow but I started doing something with golden touches let’s say. » Enjolras seemed very interested in what Grantaire was saying, it was not unusual from Enj but R felt a bit weird, or at least didn’t know what to feel. He called his attraction to Enjolras a crush, but it was definitively more than that, could this be love ? He hoped not, his feelings could only lead him to a broken heart.   
« That’s great R ! I’m excited to see it ! »

Enjolras was at his third beer, which lead him to be a little more in touch with his feelings than he usually is, and also more cuddly with people. If at some point he wanted to get closer to Grantaire, the latter wouldn’t mind, obviously, who wouldn’t want to hug this beautiful angel ?   
The night was getting colder which lead Eponine and Cosette to give more blankets to the group.  
« Would you mind sharing one with me R ? Asked Enjolras.  
No not all. » Inside Grantaire was starting to freak out but he tried to appear calm on the outside.   
Grantaire wrapped the blanket around them and Enjolras put his head on R’s shoulder with a light smile. Why is this happening ? Do Enj knows that it’s killing me ? Of course he doesn’t, he’s so innocent, my god. I just want to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him how I feel. But it’s not going to happen soon is it ?

—————

They were still in that position when some of the group, the more inhibited of them decided to test the water. Sounds like a reasonable idea.   
The two boys decided not to do that, they may have been drinking but they didn’t want to catch a cold. Enjolras leaned closer to Grantaire and whispered in his ear : « Do you wanna walk a bit with me ?   
-Er… yes sur, I’ll keep the blanket on though. »  
And so they got up and started to walk, not in the water but not to far from it so they could hear the calming noises of the ocean. It was quiet, but not awkard, them who usually couldn’t stop talking simply enjoyed the other’s company. Suddenly Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand and kept walking. And now Grantaire was getting more and more confused, he couldn’t stop thinking about his feelings for him; oh this is love now. He wished every moment with this god-like man could make him feel like this : in love but not to worried about it. 

At one point Grantaire stopped walking and faced Enjolras : « It’s crazy that even wrapped in an ugly blanket and with messy hair you still look like Apollo, no painter could ever do you justice. »   
Enjolras was speechless, the man who could usually spoke for hours and hours stood there, with his mouth slightly open and couldn’t form any words.  
« Oh no, I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t wanted to make you unconfortable, I’m so sorry. » And then he let go of his hand. Despite his previous chock Enjolras came to his senses and grabbed Grantaire’s shoulders.   
« It’s ok, I’m just suprised, I mean, you’re… you’re beautiful too R. » was all he said before leaning forward and started moving one hand to Grantaire’s neck. All happened slowly, but the two got closer and closer until their lips met. It was softer than anything Grantaire had ever tasted, and also very gentle. 

They only broke the kiss to breathe and to stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, then got into a more passionate kiss. Enjolras slipped his hand into the other’s hair and so did Grantaire : he had imagined touching his blond curls so many time before he couldn’t believe it was real now.

Grantaire gave a final, chaste kiss on Enjolras lips and hold him closer : « I want you in my arms forever Enj. »  
« I am not moving then. »


End file.
